


The Right Address

by aderyn_merch



Series: Little Happinesses [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn_merch/pseuds/aderyn_merch
Summary: Featuring Neil Josten, Andrew Minyard, and the coach of the US Court





	The Right Address

Niel was digging through the fridge when his phone rang. Distracted, he paused with the door still open to check who was calling. The number was familiar, but it took him a few moments to recognize it as belonging to Coach Kinzie, head coach for US court. He answered it, wedging his phone between his shoulder and his ear while he continued to search the fridge for something edible.  
“Hello?” he asked.  
“Hello Mr. Josten,” said Coach Kinzie. He sounded tired. “I’m just calling to give you a heads up. Your rival Andrew Minyard has requested that his new uniform be sent to your address.”  
“And?” Neil tipped a tuperware container to try and determine what was inside it. He couldn’t tell what was inside so he shoved the box to the back of the fridge.  
“And I believe you might be in some danger. Your rivalry and Minyard’s violent past are no secret and the fact that he knows your home address–“  
“Have you spoken with Andrew about this?” Neil interrupted.  
“Yes. I challenged him and he sighed and hung up. Really Mr. Josten you–“  
“The address is correct.” Neil pulled out a jug of milk and turned it to check for an expiration date.  
“What?”  
“I said the address is correct.”  
There was silence on the other end of the line. Neil found the expiration date on the jug of milk and saw it was two days past. He set it on the counter and unscrewed the cap. It smelled fine so he closed the fridge and went digging for a clean glass.  
“I’m sorry,” Coach Kinzie said, “I don’t understand. Everyone knows Minyard hates you. You two haven’t seen eye to eye since he graduated.”  
Neil sighed. “The media likes that story. It’s better than–“ He was interrupted by Andrew walking into the kitchen holding King. The chubby cat had a branch in his mouth.  
“Next time you try and kill yourself by eating a tree I won’t stop you,” Andrew was saying to the cat. He walked over to the cabinet below the sink and set King down. The cat began rubbing against Andrew’s legs. “Move, you tiny idiot,” Andrew mumbled, pulling the cabinet open and grabbing a handful of dried cat food.  
“Hang on,” Neil said into the phone. Then, “Hey, Andrew, Coach Kinzie thinks you’re a threat to me.”  
“Good. At least someone I know is intelligent. Now feed you goddamn cat, will you? He’s trying to eat the coffee tree Alison sent us last Christmas.”  
“I can’t. She’s on a diet, remember?”  
Andrew looked down at King who was clawing at his pant leg begging for the handful of food. “Tell her that.”  
Neil smiled. He put the phone back up to his ear. On the other end of the line was stunned silent. “Yeah, we live together and have two cats. Send the jersey to the address you have. It’s correct. See you at practice, Coach.” And Neil hung up. He watched as Andrew gave in and dropped the handful of food on the floor for King to scavenge. The cat scampered out, devouring each little kibble she could see then started rubbing against Andrew’s legs. Andrew sent Neil a blank expression that Neil knew was annoyance being used to cover up satisfaction. Yes, this was home. Coach Kinzie had the right address.


End file.
